


Oxígeno

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Algo de divergencia con el canon (el epilogo especialmente), Drama, Fictober 2019, Hints de Claudeth, Human!Ferdinand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-relación, Ruta: Viento glauco, Vampire!Hubert, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Hubert siempre supo que tarde o temprano tendría que pagar un precio por ser un usuario de magia negra sin emblema. Aunque el precio fuera injusto y desmedido". One-shot.





	Oxígeno

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí no colocar la advertencia de muerte de personaje porque el muerto revive dos líneas más abajo así que, eh, tengan en cuenta que hay una muerte (bastante gráfica) y una resurrección. En otro orden de las cosas [este FA](https://twitter.com/aler_ame/status/1185650465695883264) es el responsable de esta idea, cof.
> 
> En otro orden de las cosas, aunque Dorothea también usa magia negra sin emblema no es el mismo tipo de magia. Ella no aprende miasma ni muerte ni esas cosas tan bonitas que tiene Hubie en su arsenal mientras que Lysitheia sí. No sabía muy bien como hacer la distinción entre magia negra y magia ¿oscura? ya que en español son técnicamente lo mismo pero en el juego no.
> 
> Día #21. Oxígeno.

_“¿Lo has oído? Dicen que el primogénito de los Vestra ha nacido sin emblema”_

_“Esa perra estirada se lo tiene bien merecido. Ojalá no pueda tener más niños”_

* * *

_"¿Sabes? Han visto al heredero de los Vestra usando magia negra”_

_“¿Es eso posible? ¡Si no es usuario de ningún emblema! Ese mocoso está chiflado”_

* * *

El peligro de jugar con la magia negra fue algo que Hubert tuvo siempre muy presente. Lo supo cuando la sangre se deslizó sobre sus enclenques dedos tras realizar el primer hechizo. Su madre le había dado el libro. Le había dicho que tendría que esforzarse el doble, que dada su condición natural tendría que hacer incluso el triple de trabajo que cualquier mago para cumplir su deber ancestral y proteger a los descendientes de la casa Hresvelg, especialmente a su heredera. El joven Hubert había acogido su sino con una reverencia y una actitud sumisa.

Eso no había cambiado en absoluto.

Se deslizó en las sombras para aprender, fracturó sus huesos, explotó su piel y conjuró los más infames horrores, aquellos que solo se encontraban en las pesadillas de la gente. Si Rhea era bañada por el poder divino él haría tratos con aquellos que se ocultaban en la oscuridad. Vendería su cuerpo, sus huesos, su carne, su sangre, su alma por el poder que llevara a Edelgard a la cima. Daba igual cual fuera el coste, él lo pagaría gustoso. Y lo pagó, vamos que si lo pagó. Las espirales negras en sus brazos eran un recordatorio constante de todo lo que había dado para cumplir el deseo de su señora.

Había dado tanto por ese sueño… y lo habría tirado todo a la basura con tal de salvar la vida de Edelgard mas ya era tarde para eso.

Enbarr estaba sitiada. Las tropas de la alianza desperdigadas por todas las calles de la capital imperial y sus efectivos enfrentándose a duras penas a ellas. No podía más que desear que cuando llegaran a palacio Lady Edelgard les diera su merecido o al menos que se llevara a tantos como pudiera con ella. Quizá, al menos así, el alma de su emperatriz podría tener algo de paz si caía.

Porque quería tener fe en que no lo haría.

Aunque él no fuera un hombre de fe.

—Es casi sentimental verte recorrer la capital imperial una vez más —había tenido la vana esperanza de no encontrarse precisamente con _él_ en el campo de batalla. Siempre tuvo la certeza de que los traicionaría. Siempre mantuvo el tibio deseo de que no lo hiciera. Lo había encontrado irritante en sus días de la academia.

Ruidoso, brillante, ingenuo, feliz.

Así había sido siempre Ferdinand von Aegir.

Ahora resplandecía el doble con la armadura de la alianza, el fuego brillando en sus ojos y su melena y determinación como máscara. Quizá en otra vida podría haber visto en él a un hombre con el que poder discutir de cualquier cosa y de nada al mismo tiempo.

Ahora solo veía un traidor.

Aunque era normal, ¿no? Lo llevaba en la sangre.

—Hubert, ella debe irse —su voz sonó ronca pero firme. Hubert podría haber reído en otras circunstancias. Él era apenas la última defensa que impedía que Claude y la profesora accedieran al palacio imperial. Su rostro se torció en una mueca de cansancio. Incluso si se girase, agarrase un caballo y galopase a toda velocidad de vuelta al palacio, incluso aunque se arrodillase y le suplicase que huyeran y salvase su vida ella no le haría caso. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer presenciar como la determinación de su señora se convertía en dolor otra vez. Ella no sería feliz si tomara ese camino.

Además…

¿Ahora mostraba preocupación por ella? Hubert quería darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Solo que en vez de eso iba a tener que matarle.

—Oh, me encantaría escuchar los planes que tienes para convencerla, pero me temo que no te escuchara así que ahorrémonos tu discurso —cuando terminó de hablar le vio tensarse sobre su caballo.

—No importa lo que yo crea —apretó los dientes—. ¡Esas son mis órdenes! —el jinete resplandeciente dio la orden a su gigantesca bestia para que avanzase. Hubert no dudó. La oscuridad de su magia se arremolinó en la punta de sus dedos y pronto lanzó el hechizo que esperaba borrase de la faz de la tierra la existencia de Ferdinand von Aegir. El caballo saltó esquivando las llamas negras y Hubert supo que no podría lanzar otro hechizo con la suficiente rapidez. La mano de Ferdinand tembló antes de golpear con su lanza el cuerpo del hechicero.

Su ataque falló. No atravesó el corazón de Hubert. Atravesó su pulmón. A efectos prácticos el resultado fue el mismo para el mago. Una muerte lenta y algo agónica. Su boca se llenó de sangre y la oscuridad se cernió sobre él como la vieja amiga que era. Lo último que sintió antes de ser engullido por el frío abrazo de la muerte fueron dos manos gentiles sobre su espalda.

* * *

Hubert siempre había sabido que la magia negra tenía un precio y lo pagó. Lo que jamás imaginó fue que también tendría que pagarlo en la muerte. Si le preguntaran, el dolor del fracaso fue mucho más agónico que el de la transformación. Mentiría. No hubo una sola célula de su cuerpo que estuviera preparada para la sensación de su renacimiento. En un primer momento, por supuesto, él no entendió que estaba sucediendo. Minutos antes había estado en el campo de batalla con la lanza de Aegir clavada en el pecho, moribundo, y ahora se encontraba en un lugar asfixiante siendo consumido por la oscuridad. Literalmente.

La sentía en sus venas, en sus manos, en su piel, se abría paso a cada latido cada vez más débil. Extirpó el oxígeno de sus pulmones hasta que no quedó ni una sola bocanada. Fue como si el fuego le quemase desde dentro hasta que no quedaron ni cenizas.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no escuchaba nada. Ni su respiración ni el latido de su corazón. Hubert sabía que, efectivamente, estaba muerto y, sin embargo, él se sentía _más vivo que nunca_. Estiró el brazo y tocó algo blando. Ah. Una sonrisa lenta apareció en su rostro, resignada, sus manos desgarraron la carne, sangre espesa cayó sobre su rostro, rancia, no era su objetivo. Él escaló a través de la pila de huesos, de carne y de sangre podrida hasta que finalmente la luz de la luna y las estrellas le recibieron como a un hijo.

Ah, si solo hubieran quemado su cadáver en vez de arrojarlo a una fosa común.

Ni siquiera eso se le habían permitido tener. Descanso. Paz. Aspiró profundamente solo con el fin de oler. La muerte le rodeaba. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero estaba seguro de que la guerra había acabado y de que ellos habían perdido. Edelgard habría quemado su cuerpo si hubieran ganado. Quizá, si se hubiera puesto excesivamente sentimental lo habría enterrado. Intentó limpiarse la cara pero lo único que consiguió fue esparcir aún más la podredumbre pegada a su rostro. Después de suspirar buscó algún lugar para asearse.

Pese a que ya nada tenía sentido para él se dedicó a vagar en la noche. No tardó en descubrir la clase de monstruo en el que se había convertido. _Vampiro_. Tampoco tardó mucho en descubrir que habían pasado apenas un par de meses desde el final de la guerra. Sentimientos encontrados anidaron su corazón entonces. Lady Edelgard estaba muerta. Thales también. Claude y la profesora se habían encargado de cumplir su último deseo.

Se preguntó si su señora habría encontrado la paz allí donde estuviera.

Evitó la capital imperial pero se movió por núcleos de población numerosa para asegurarse de pasar desapercibido lo cual, en realidad, fue increíblemente sencillo. No fue tan sencillo alimentarse. La primera vez que lo intentó aplicó tanta fuerza que partió las costillas del pobre incauto que había elegido. La primera muerte que pesaría sobre su renacida existencia. La sensación en su estómago fue extraña. Siempre había matado por alguien más incluso cuando luchaba por sobrevivir. Lo que experimentó asesinando por su propio bien fue desagradable.

Sabía que lo repetiría de ser necesario.

Que horroroso era el instinto.

Aun así, tuvo cuidado el resto de veces de solo desmayar a sus víctimas. Más para no crear el rumor de un asesino en serie suelto por las ciudades que por verdadera compasión hacía las mismas. Dado su primer incidente se había cerciorado de escoger cuidadosamente a las siguientes. Dudaba que las ciudades echaran de menos a un par de traficantes o unos asesinos si por desgracia se le iba la mano.

Pese a que detectó a más como él no se tomó la molestia de acercarse a saludar. La idea de forjar nuevos vínculos, de hundirse de pleno en su nueva _no_ vida le atormentaba. Seguía moviéndose por inercia más que por verdaderos deseos de vivir. También era irónico que ahora que no lo necesitaba su insomnio fuera perenne.

Vivió en ese catatónico letargo durante al menos tres meses más.

Fue entonces cuando decidió hacer las paces con la persona a la que más extrañaba o más bien con los restos que quedaban de ella.

Puso rumbo a la capital del Imperio. La próxima regente de Fódlan se había asentado en Garreg Mach y Claude se había marchado de vuelta a Almyra. Sus antiguos compañeros se habían esparcido por toda la región. Solo Aegir permanecía en Enbarr. Sería el representante del Imperio en el gabinete que la profesora iba a formar de cara a su nuevo gobierno. Hubert le hubiera dicho que había elegido a la persona menos idónea para el papel si la hubiera tenido delante.

Prefería no volver a verla, sin embargo. Tener una deuda de vida y muerte con aquella mujer era ya lo bastante malo. Además, no quería volver a ser empalado. Aunque si los rumores eran ciertos sería una flecha lo que atravesaría su corazón antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella. Prefería pensar que estaban en paz. No tenía ganas de ponerse al mando de los restos guerra. Tampoco tenía el carisma de Lady Edelgard para liderarlos. Si hiciera algo como eso probablemente sería visto como un intento de asesinato suicida.

No les faltaría razón.

Y aún no había llegado hasta ese punto de no retorno.

Tardó una semana en localizar el cementerio dónde habían enterrado a la emperatriz. No era un conocimiento de dominio público. Al menos habían mostrado algo de inteligencia en ese aspecto. La lápida era sencilla, sin adornos, solo el nombre de Edelgard y la fecha de su nacimiento y muerte la decoraba. No había rastro de su apellido. Nuevamente, un movimiento inteligente. No era un nombre común pero la emperatriz desde luego no era la única mujer que se había llamado de esa manera.

Quizá ni siquiera era su tumba, quizá solo lo habían hecho para honrarla y su cuerpo había terminado en cualquier fosa común.

Nunca lo sabría ni tenía intención de indagar en el asunto. Le bastaba con eso.

—Te he traído claveles —susurró con pesadez a la noche—. Todavía recuerdo que eran tus flores favoritas —depositó el ramo sobre la tierra húmeda y se quedó de pie frente a la lápida sin saber por dónde empezar a hablar.

Si debía hablar si quiera.

—Parece que al final no todo ha sido en balde —su voz sonaba menos cansada de lo que él se sentía por dentro—. La profesora tiene buenas ideas para reformar el viejo continente. Aunque sus formas son mucho más lentas que las que tú y yo habríamos ejercido, ¿no crees? Reconozco que nunca se me habría ocurrido que abrir la frontera con Almyra fuera buena idea. Tiene sentido, en realidad, cerrar las fronteras a cal y canto también era uno de los mandatos de la iglesia —silencio—. Rhea también está muerta así que espero que pronto se encargue de ese patético sistema de castas. Nunca entendí que pretendía conseguir con él. Oh, bueno, sí, control absoluto. Siempre se trató de eso, ¿no es así? —le dolía el pecho—. No todo son buenas noticias, me temo, todavía hay gente que se opone a su mando, las ratas que nosotros habríamos eliminado rápidamente. Si no se hace cargo de eso pronto acabaran trepándole hasta los muslos.

Al final habló y habló hasta que su lengua se resecó y la voz se le quebró. Le habló de todo lo que le gustaría que hubieran hecho. De las cosas que lamentaba y de las cosas que no. Le contó todo lo que no le había contado, los secretos que había guardado, le susurró todo aquello que prometió que jamás le diría por el bien de ambos. Por el bien del futuro del Imperio.

—Te echo de menos —acabó por susurrar con lágrimas de sangre deslizándose bajo sus parpados cerrados—. No sé cómo vivir sin ti.

Ah, ojalá la hubiera amado como un hombre ama a una mujer. Se habría sentido menos patético. Aunque la idea de no poder vivir sin alguien era, en general, bastante patética de por sí al menos habría sonado romántico. Podría haberse justificado como un tonto enamorado.

Lamentablemente, sus sentimientos por ella siempre habían sido mucho más complicados. Su devoción siempre se había guiado por una fe platónica. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Edelgard nunca se había resentido por ello. Su corazón siempre había estado entregado a la causa. Suspiró. Le hubiera gustado que ella conociera el amor. Que se casara y tuviera hijos (ya fueran biológicos o adoptados). Le hubiera gustado verla feliz.

Ya no sería posible.

Decidió marcharse con los primeros estertores del alba, sin embargo, algo captó su atención cuando sus pies se movieron para alejarse. Su olfato fue más bien lo que lo captó. Café. En la tumba contigua a la de Edelgard alguien había dejado una bolsa llena de granos de café. Su ceño se frunció y acto seguido elevó sus ojos para ver el nombre en la lápida. _Ah_. Hizo una mueca cuando un trato similar a su propio nombre le fue devuelto.

Hubert. 1160 – 1185.

Se acuclilló frente a ella y acarició la fecha de su muerte, estuvo tentado de transformar sus manos en garras y rascar el número, sin embargo, se abstuvo. La idea era que nadie supiera quien había estado allí, después de todo. A pesar de lo peligroso que era, continuó yendo al cementerio. Una vez al mes, dejó claveles sobre la tumba de Edelgard. Mientras el tiempo pasaba se preguntó si alguien iría a visitarla en el aniversario de su muerte además de él. Decidió no arriesgarse y aparecer al día siguiente.

Ya era bastante difícil no mezclarse con nadie en Enbarr, la capital imperial también era muy activa durante la noche.

—Soy yo de nuevo —susurró a la nada. Podía imaginarla parada frente a él, gritándole que parara de una vez y se fuera a cualquier otro lugar dónde no estuviera en continuo peligro. Podía imaginarla claramente pidiéndole que pensase un poco más en él y menos en ella.

Después de un año de la muerte de ambos, Hubert seguía sin saber cómo hacer eso.

Quizá solo estaba esperando que alguien le descubriera para terminar con ese sinsentido o quizá tenía curiosidad por saber quién era la estúpida persona que mes tras mes iba a dejar granos de café a su vacía tumba. Supo que no tardaría en averiguar cuál de las dos opciones era cuando escuchó una rama quebrarse tras él, una respiración humana, luego, un jadeo lleno de sorpresa.

—¿Hubert…?

Por supuesto, ¿quién más iba a ser sino el nuevo y flamante regidor de Enbarr? No le clavó los colmillos en el acto de milagro. Podría noquearle, por supuesto, hacerle creer que se había desmayado y tenido una visión pero, honestamente, sentía curiosidad por el estado del hombre.

O quizá solo quería torturarlo con su presencia.

_La próxima vez no falles y da en el corazón, idiota_.

—¿Por qué tan sorprendido? ¿No hizo la profesora algo parecido? —por supuesto, él había escuchado las habladurías de su transformación, no lo había visto en persona. Giró su cuerpo y retrocedió instintivamente un paso al darse cuenta de lo cerca que se había puesto Aegir de él, ¿qué demonios? ¿Es que ese hombre no tenía instinto de supervivencia?

—¿Estás… vivo? —el ceño de Ferdinand estaba fruncido. Su largo cabello se encontraba sujetado por una coleta y vestía de gala. ¿Quizá por las celebraciones del aniversario del fin de la guerra? Desde que empezaron las festividades Enbarr había sido un infierno. Ni siquiera había podido esconderse en los cementerios con tantos familiares yendo y viniendo a llorar a sus seres queridos. Se fijó también en que el regente de Enbarr tenía unas interesantes bolsas bajo los ojos que había tratado de ocultar con maquillaje. No las habría notado sino fuera un monstruo con la visión de un animal.

—Eso es una forma muy amable de describirlo, en realidad, creo que lo que soy se suele calificar como muerto en los pocos libros que he encontrado que traten seriamente el tema.

—¿Lo que eres?

—¿Crees que sigo siendo humano, Ferdinand? —una pausa—. ¿O debería llamarte administrador? ¿Quizá terrateniente es más de tu agrado?

Sintió un placer perverso cuando los hombros del pelirrojo se hundieron y la mano que había estirado hacía él cayó. Pese a su intento de permanecer impasible Hubert podía escuchar su corazón acelerado, podía oler su sangre viajando a toda velocidad por su sistema.

—¿Asustado? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Te maté —la voz de Ferdinand tembló al constatar ese hecho.

—Probablemente tendrías bastantes más dificultades si lo intentaras ahora. Si no das en el corazón está vez me temo que no te saldría tan bien la jugada.

—No puedo creer que me estés retando a que te mate de nuevo.

—Bueno, es eso o dejarme seguir vagando por tu preciosa ciudad, alimentándome de tu población civil.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Que soy un vampiro, alcornoque —siseó, Hubert notó como el vello del cuerpo de Ferdinand se erizaba con su insulto.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Si quieres te hago una demostración. Préstame tu brazo, si eres tan amable.

Hubert tuvo que retroceder otro paso cuando el muy estúpido efectivamente se acercó a él con el brazo alzado y arremangado. No pudo evitar que la incredulidad se pintase en su rostro. ¡Oh, estúpido, ingenuo y noble Ferdinand!

—¿Por qué retrocedes? —preguntó el pelirrojo genuinamente curioso. Aunque Hubert le había odiado con todo su corazón en los días de la academia nunca antes había querido golpearle tan fuerte en la cara como entonces.

—¿Has perdido la razón? ¿Te ha golpeado tu bestia en la cabeza con su herradura? —Ferdinand frunció el ceño ante sus preguntas y el vampiro rodó los ojos—. Explícame de lo contrario por qué estás ofreciéndole tu tierna carne a la persona a la que mataste. Por la diosa, Ferdinand, si haces eso podría desangrarte como quisiera y no tendrías modo alguno de escapar.

Al menos el administrador de Enbarr tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse avergonzado.

—¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! No puedo dejar que vayas por ahí desangrando a mis ciudadanos. Puedes… —carraspeó—. Puedes alimentarte de mí en su lugar.

—¿Es esto alguna clase de noble causa tuya? Porque te aseguro que estás quedando bastante suicida.

—¡No soy yo el que se dedica a dejar flores en la tumba de Edelgard todos los meses! ¿Creíste que nadie se daría cuenta?

—¿Y se ha dado cuenta alguien más aparte de ti? —Ferdinand enmudeció—. Lo que imaginaba —el silencio cayó sobre ambos como una pesada losa.

—Todavía no me has demostrado que eres un vampiro real —el tono caprichoso del noble fue lo suficientemente irritante como para que Hubert dejara de pensar. Perdió el control por un momento y se cernió sobre Ferdinand a una velocidad anormal. Le agarró de la cintura y le atrajo bruscamente hasta dejar sus rostros lo suficientemente cerca como para que Ferdinand pudiera notar los colmillos excepcionalmente largos y afilados.

Si hubiera tenido sed le habría destrozado. Solo quería asustarle, sin embargo. Al final, quien se asustó fue él cuando el noble y radiante Ferdinand decidió estirar la mano para deslizar uno de sus dedos por el diente hasta la punta. Obviamente el idiota se cortó y obviamente las pupilas de Hubert se dilataron y acabó cerrando su boca sobre aquel dedo para chupar el líquido escarlata. El embrujo duró lo suficiente como para que cuando separase su boca ambos fueran incapaces de mirar al otro a la cara.

Los pensamientos de Hubert se convirtieron en la diosa de la incoherencia.

Era simplemente incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Odiaba a ese hombre resplandeciente.

—Debería matarte —siseó finalmente con voz ronca e iris rojas.

—Ahora eres tú el que habla como un suicida —señaló Ferdinand acertadamente. Si matara a aquel hombre tendría a toda la guardia siguiéndole la pista.

—Quizá lo sea —replicó él, finalmente.

—Te habrías lanzado a por la profesora, entonces.

—Eres muy ingenuo si crees que la considero a ella más responsable de la muerte de Lady Edelgard que a ti —replicó cortante, mordaz. Disfrutó viéndole encogerse nuevamente sobre sí mismo, como si realmente le doliera. Aunque Hubert sabía que, en el fondo, lo que le decía le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. El sentimiento de culpa no le duraría mucho a su brillantez. Era otra mentira de todas formas, no había a nadie a quien culpase más de su infortunio que a Rhea.

Pero ella ya estaba muerta.

—Ven conmigo a palacio —Ferdinand pidió, de repente—. Me… Me encargaré de tu alimentación —repitió. Cuando Hubert creía que aquel hombre no podía sorprenderle más volvía a la carga. Era como andar por arenas movedizas. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo podría seguir a flote. Al final, el vampiro resopló.

—Ya me traicionaste una vez, ¿de verdad esperas que me crea que no me vas a delatar a la reina en cuenta tengas la menor oportunidad?

—Dudo que ella tenga ganas de mandarte a matar de nuevo, Hubert.

—Ese es precisamente vuestro problema. Sois tan blandos que la rebelión en vuestras narices va a comeros. Ni siquiera debería haber festividades. De hecho, eres un general, no sé cómo diablos te permite estar aquí en vez de en el campo de batalla.

—¡Ayúdala entonces! —exclamó Ferdinand—. Tú sabes… Sabes cómo piensa _esa_ gente. Y no estoy hablando de las tropas restantes de la emperatriz y de los viejos nobles que ven peligrar su estatus quo.

—Oh, claro que sé cómo piensan —se quedó callado—. Pero no estoy lo suficientemente loco como para acercarme al monasterio por muy inmortal que sea, Aegir.

—No tienes que acercarte. No todavía al menos. Puedo tantear la situación para ti —si no le conociera lo suficiente podría haber pensado que estaba algo desesperado—. Podrías conseguir un indulto. No serías el primero al que se lo concede —hablaba de Ashe. Pero eso había sido _en mitad_ de la guerra. No después.

—Estás muy seguro de que nadie va a reconocerme en tu nuevo y encantador palacio y delatarme antes de que tu plan salga adelante.

—Has cambiado más de lo que crees —susurró el regidor sin apartar la mirada de las puntiagudas orejas del vampiro. Estiró el brazo hacia Hubert y le agarró el mechón que tapaba su ojo derecho, enredó el dedo índice y el pulgar en él antes de frotarlo suavemente—. Si además te cambiamos un poco más el peinado es posible que nadie te reconozca. En vez de negro podrías usar mis ropas durante un tiempo hasta que te consiga algo de tu talla con más color.

Era una locura. Una completa y absoluta locura. Y él en vez de darse la vuelta y desaparecer en mitad de la noche estaba atendiendo al loco plan de Ferdinand como si de verdad lo estuviera considerando.

—¿Por qué estás pensando en todo esto? —preguntó por fin y, ah, lo vio entonces. En la manera en que Ferdinand se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. El lenguaje corporal del pelirrojo gritaba por todas partes lo culpable que se sentía aunque Hubert seguía sin entender por qué—. ¿Desde cuándo te arrepientes de traicionarla?

—No me arrepiento de unirme a la clase de los ciervos dorados si eso es lo que estás pensando —replicó bruscamente el hombre—. La emperatriz… —carraspeó—. Edelgard tenía razón sobre sus demandas. Sus métodos, sin embargo, eran algo que nunca habría apoyado.

—Era la única manera.

—¡No lo era! —Hubert no creía que finalmente fueran a tener esta conversación. No frente a su jodida tumba.

—Claro que lo era, ¿crees que si Edelgard hubiera ido de buena voluntad al monasterio y le hubiera pedido amablemente a Rhea la supresión del sistema de emblemas ella la hubiera escuchado? ¿Crees que la propia Rhea no hubiera armado un ejército contra ella y proclamando que el imperio se había declarado a sí mismo como hereje? ¿¡Se te ha olvidado lo que viste en Shambala!? —perdió los estribos.

—Pusisteis en peligro a los civiles —recriminó—. ¡A vuestros propios hombres! ¡No puedes construir los pilares de una nueva nación sobre un pozo de sangre!

—¡Las revoluciones no sirven de nada si no cambias primero el corazón de los hombres, Ferdinand! —sus pasos le apartaron de nuevo del pelirrojo—. La guerra tenía que ser también suya para que el resultado calara en sus corazones. De nada nos servía derrocar el sistema si luego la misma población nos pedía su restauración con el tiempo.

—La reina lo conseguirá. Ella está esforzándose para que las cosas cambien. Todo aquello en lo que sabe que Edelgard tenía razón lo hará. Cambiará las cosas —era demente la fe que tenían en esa mujer. Hubert podía identificarse con el sentimiento.

—Ah, sí, Byleth —era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta—. Te diría que estás siendo idealista pero esa mujer ha demostrado continuamente que realizar imposibles es un juego de niños para ella, ¿uh? Una verdadera bendecida por la diosa. O quizá sea cierto eso que dicen y sea su misma reencarnación.

—Estás sorprendentemente comunicativo de repente.

—Y tú sigues sin responder mi pregunta, si no es por Edelgard, ¿a qué viene ese sentimiento de culpa que rezumas?

—Fuisteis nuestros amigos —respondió después de unos minutos de agónico silencio—. ¿Crees que quería que murieseis? ¿No tengo permitido sentirme mal por tener que matarte? No soy el único que hubiera querido un desenlace diferente, Hubert.

—Dudo que hubiera habido alguno.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡No te creas que no lo sé por el amor de la diosa! Sé que una vez tomada la decisión no había otra manera pero creo que tengo derecho, creo que se me permite desear que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Hubert vio cómo su respiración se aceleraba, olió la sal que Ferdinand no se permitía soltar. Tan infantil, tan ingenuo. Había madurado, era más serio, más oscuro y aun así seguía teniendo ese absurdo optimismo irrefrenable que solo le causaba más dolor que dicha.

—Está bien —estaba demente por aceptar. Era una locura seguirle el juego—. Pero si Byleth hace ademán alguno de intentar matarme otra vez huiré a Dadga tan rápido que creeréis haber soñado mi presencia —lo rápido que floreció la sonrisa en el rostro de Ferdinand cuando aceptó le hizo preguntarse qué tan jodidos estaban los dos de la cabeza.

—¿Qué…? Oh, sí ¡Bien! ¡Genial! —le agarró repentinamente de la muñeca. Hubert quiso volver a retroceder pero no le quedó más remedio que caminar siguiendo a Ferdinand—. ¿Por qué me has dicho al lugar al que huirías?

—¿Ah? Solo he dicho el primero que me ha venido a la mente —replicó—. En realidad, cualquiera me valdría con tal de no ser Fódlan. Almyra, Brigid. Quizá alternase entre los tres cada década.

—Creía que odiabas montar a caballo.

—¿Quién te dice que haría los viajes a caballo?

—¿Qué tan rápido eres ahora?

—No quieres saberlo.

La conversación era casual pese a la pequeña tensión por parte de ambos, sin embargo, de camino al castillo, Hubert descubrió, no sin cierto horror, que podría acostumbrarse a aquello. Mientras Ferdinand hablaba de la situación en el frente él decidió que el próximo mes conseguiría un jardín de claveles para Edelgard para compensarla por el solo pensamiento.

**Author's Note:**

> No me termino de gustar el epilogo del Claudeth. Así que ahí va Hubert a arreglar el desaguisado y que la reina se salve solita para que no tenga que venir Claude como príncipe azul a rescatarla. Si además con eso le consiguen un indulto mejor que mejor, cof. 
> 
> Err, si me he olvidado de algún tag por favor no dudéis en decírmelo y lo corrijo. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
